The present invention features a novel antimicrobial sanitizer system (e.g., antimicrobial applicator system) for the application of an antimicrobial material to a user's skin and/or to a user's mucous membranes (e.g., in the nose) and/or for attacking pathogens present on skin and/or mucous membranes. Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that during contact with skin or mucous membranes, the system can attack pathogens already present; if the system is rubbed against the skin or mucous membranes, the system deposits a residue of antimicrobial material after contact (for the purpose of killing pathogens). The residue may continue to attack pathogens that are present and may also attack pathogens that arrive subsequently while the residue remains.
Without wishing to limit the present invention to any theory or mechanism, it is believed that the system of the present invention can help reduce the acquisition, development, and/or transmission of infections.